The present invention relates generally to determining a level of a fluid in a container. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for more accurately sensing when a relatively rapid egress of a viscous fluid, such as blood, reaches a level within the container. The invention is particularly useful in applications wherein a reduction in fluid level leaves a film of the fluid on an inner wall of the container.